Shattered Destiny
by MeridellKnight
Summary: My name is Armin. And this is my story. This is my pain.
1. Shattered

**Disclaimer: I do not own the company of Neopets.**

My name is Armin.

I'm only seventeen.

But it feels like I've been alive a lot longer.

I don't remember much of my childhood. I was frozen in ice for several thousand years, so I guess I'll just pick up where my memory is fresher...

It was three years ago. I woke up. My head was in a daze, a throbbing pain in my forehead. I was lying face down in the snow. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. None of my surroundings were familiar. I wasn't inside the mountain anymore...

I got to my feet and trudged through the snow. I didn't know where I was going, or what I was looking for. Something inside told me to keep moving. I kept this up for a few days, living on snow and a few food items I had in my pack. It wasn't satisfying... I had almost given up hope, when - OUCH - I tripped over something buried in the snow. I shifted some snow off the figure and gasped. It was the most beautiful Usul I had ever seen. She was unconscious, and looked like she had been laying in the snow for a few hours. I felt her forehead. She was ice cold. I picked her up and carried her to the nearest shelter I could find...

She had been laying motionless for a few hours. I had built a fire with what kindling I could find, the Usul laying close to it. I was getting worried. What is she never got up? I moved closer to her and felt her paw. Still ice cold. I put my paw on her forehead. Somewhat warmer...

I put my face to her cheeks. Her body was slowly regaining warmth. I moved my hand over her shoulders and to her side. I shifted my body right on top of her, her warmth filling me. I don't know how long I had lain there, in that somewhat suggestive position, but I could feel something inside of me surging with delight. But the spell was broken when she fluttered her eyelids.

I quickly moved away, blushing furiously. She slowly opened her eyes, and sat up a little straighter. She looked around the cave, then her crystal blue eyes fell upon me.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I found you buried in the snow."

"Oh." Her face fell, scanning me. "Sorry... I just thought you might be... never mind."

Silence.

"So... err, what are you?"

"My name is Armin and I'm a Bori," I replied nervously. "My people live inside the mountain." I lowered my voice. "That is... if there's anyone else left..."

I paused, looking at her expression. She was listening with interest. That cheered me.

"Armin... I like that name."

I blushed.

"I'm Hannah."

Then she told me her story. Of how Kanrik betrayed her and left her to die, how she had found the gem, and how she had to find out what he was up to. She threw in some unscrupulous details of "that nasty Gelert" that left me grinning despite myself. Then I told her my story of the terrible monster, the gem, and the spell that got my messed up in her life.

"And... thanks."

I looked up, surprised. "For what?"

"If you haven't given me some of your body heat, I wouldn't be here."

I stared. "Oh... uh... you're welcome."

She smiled. I got up and prepared to leave the camp, rolling up the blankets and blanketing the fire. "We need to get going. It isn't safe here."

"Wait. Armin..." I paused, looking up at her.

"We shouldn't leave just now. Let's wait until nightfall. I don't have the strength anyway."

"Oh... right."

"And Armin?"

I looked back at her. She was smiling warmly at me. I moved closer to her. She reached out and touched my hand.

"You're alright, kid."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Something woke me in the night. A dark figure was moving toward our camp. Hannah was already up and alert, trying to make out the shadow. Suddenly she was on her feet, shouting curses.

"Kanrik!" She leaped toward the Gelert, swinging her fists at him. My mind went blank, I hurled myself at him, picking up a smoldering stick from the fire as I did so.

"Stop! Hannah, listen to me!"

"Never!" I shouted, jabbing him with my weapon.

"I'm sorry Hannah!"

Hannah leaped on top of him, sending him toppling over into a white pane of ice. It smashed; we fell into yet another cave. I resumed my fight, punching his knees, trying to send him crumpling to the ground.

"I can't fight you anymore, Kanrik. I don't have the strength..." Hannah was lying on the ground, clutching her side, but still glaring at our intruder.

He actually smiled. "I didn't want to fight you anyway, Hannah." He reached out his paw and helped her to her feet.

"And you- knock it off." He shoved me aside as if I had been nothing more than a pesky Buzzer zooming around his head. I glared at him. Hannah was leaning against him for support with a shocked look on her face. Kanrik set her down next to the fire, then said quickly,

"I really am sorry Hannah. I didn't know about the curse." Hannah stared at him still. "The thieves have betrayed me. I am on my own now." Her expression softened considerably. I didn't like that at all, so I added hastily,

"Bori lived in this mountain. The others are inside, if they are still alive."

Kanrik looked at me for a moment with a kind of piercing stare. Then, as if I was not there, he added, "Galem and the thieves are digging into the mountain. They will move faster now that the demon has joined them."

My jaw dropped; shocked. Hannah's eyes widened.

"The Bringer is loose? The others... we must warn them!"

I dashed into the tunnel, shouting, "Quick, this way... this tunnel must lead inside!" I glanced back and saw Kanrik helping a grateful Hannah to her feet. She smiled at him. Anger burned up inside of me. I turned back and grabbed her hand. I wasn't going to let that filthy mutt carry her...

About fifteen minutes later, Hannah's gem began to glow brightly.

"It's getting warmer," Kanrik pointed out obviously. We came to an abrupt end of the tunnel. My eyes widened. There were all the Bori, frozen in ice. No one, save the Keeper of Time, was unfrozen.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" Hannah exclaimed.

A grinding sound was coming nearer. Kanrik shoved us all away, saying "Quick, hide!" as if he knew something we didn't.

"What's that?" Hannah asked.

Kanrik didn't explain, but motioned to the wall... well, the wall that had been standing there thirty seconds ago. The wall had been penetrated, and there, standing with a look of triumph on their faces, were the members of Kanrik's former Guild, and the Bringer. The leader, a big ugly purple Grarrl, shouted, "Spread out and surround the cavern!"

He strutted over to the Heart of the Mountain. The red and blue jewel was glistening in the newfound light. He reached out to touch it, murmuring, "Look at that... what a beauty..."

The Bringer stared at the jewel for a moment, then threw back his head, roared, and emited blue smoke from his outstretched hooves.

"What the hell are you doing!" gasped the leader. Icy skeleton hoardes were emerging out of nowhere, weapons ready.

Panicked, the Grarrl shouted, "Kill them all! Kill them!"

Behind the Keeper's chair, we stood still, shocked. "What can we do now?" Hannah whispered.

"You have the Keystone..." came an ancient voice from the chair. We turned around and saw the Keeper communicating for the first time. The red jewel was glowing blithely. "Unite it with the heart! Hurry!"

She turned to us, fear making it's first appearance in her eyes. "Will you help me? Please?"

I opened my mouth, ready to say, "Anything for you, Hannah!" But was cut short by Kanrik's guffawing, "I would love to," and readying his blade. I'm sure I looked about to throw something, but now was not the time for lovesick emotions to take control.

I hurled myself at the nearest thief, and bit his leg with all my might.

"What the f-"

Hannah and I spotted our next target. Sneaking up behind him, we pantsed the unknowing Skeith.

"You insolent bitch!" He shouted at our retreating backs.

We had almost reached the Heart. I loaded my slingshot, preparing for whatever hit us next...

"Almost... there..." Hannah gasped. The Bringer cowered over her, guarding the gem from her reach.

"Armin! HELP!" She cried in desperation.

"Hurry, Hannah!" I screamed, aiming my slingshot for the towering Moehog.

She attached the gem just in time. The Bringer froze. A red mist floated over the scene, unmelting the frozen Bori.

The Keeper stood to his feet, raising his trumpet to his lips. He blowed an awakening melody, unfreezing the remaining.

"AHHHHHHH!" A piercing scream sliced my eardrums.

The Bringer lay ready to attack her, his scimitar raised.

"HANNAH, I'M COMING!" I screamed. I hurled myself at his towering figure.

_They say love makes you do crazy things..._

I grabbed his hoof and started beating against it for all I was worth. The Moehog screamed and tried to shake me, slicing my right shoulder on some ice. Infuriated, he beat me against a wall until I dropped.

In the commotion, Hannah jumped out of his way seconds before the Moehog brought down his scimitar, slicing the Heart. In an instant, ice began forming over his body. I lifted the slingshot and watched the Bringer shatter before my eyes.

"Nice shot, Armin!" Came Hannah's voice.

I smiled weakly. The thieves were dispersing, and it seemed as if we had won...

"Kanrik..."

She collapsed.

"HANNAH!" I screaming, rushing to her side.

"Move out of the way!" Kanrik ordered, pushing me aside.

"I'M NOT LEAVING HER YOU GODDAMNED MUTT!" I rushed to her side, and put my paw on her tattoo. It stung, and I moved my fingers away quickly.

"You can't help her, can't you see! She needs Taelia's medicine!"

"I'm NOT leaving her side!"

"Yes, she needs the Snow Faerie's medicine." The familiar ancient voice came up beside us. "Stop bickering, and hurry!"

"We haven't much time!" Kanrik shouted, as he carried Hannah out of the cave. "No thanks to you, anyways..."

I felt ready to explode. Resentment was billowing up inside of me...

"Strange... Taelia never leaves her door open like this..." The Bringer muttered as we hurried inside half an hour later. "Oh, my," He said as we met the frozen Snow Faerie. "I hope I can remember the proper spell..."

A few minutes later, Taelia had poured some special ointment on Hannah's arm. "You brought her to me just in time," she said calmy, "You are very lucky to be alive, young Hannah. I have lifted the curse, but this mark will remain with you forever."

The Snow Faerie turned to me. "Oh, dear, we have a case here. Your shoulder is bleeding dangerously, and you have numerous scratches all over your body. Let me-"

"No," I stated abruptly. "I'm fine."

And then, everything blanked out.

-

I rubbed my eyes. From the looks of it, I was still in Taelia's igloo. Hannah and Kanrik were nowhere to be found. The Keeper was standing over my bed, smiling warmly.

"Feeling better, son?"

"I'm fine," I muttered. I threw off the covers and inspected my shoulder. The cut was still there, but the profuse bleeding had stopped. I slipped off the bed and headed towards the door.

"Armin?"

I paused.

"Be careful not to take these things seriously. You still have your whole life ahead of you."

I dug my nails into the door and gritted my teeth, tears leaking down my face.

"I... don't care..." I ran out the door, tears blinding my eyes. I didn't care... I had already lost a thousand years...

"Are you sure, Hannah?"

I froze, listening.

"I'm positive, Kanrik."

"I am now leader of the Thieves Guild..."

"I don't care! I want you!"

"Hannah... I love you..."

My face burning, I rushed past them, but my ears couldn't block out the last few words ringing in my ears...

_He loved her..._

_I could never give her what she wanted..._

"Armin?" Hannah looked up, startled. She and Kanrik were locked in a tight embrace. I turned away and kept running... from what, I don't know...

"Armin, wait-"

"Let him go. He needs come time by himself."

But I never came back. I never could force myself to tell her how I felt. I was too afraid to be broken by the three words that would never come to me.

I don't know where Hannah is today, or what she's doing.

I don't even know if she's still alive.

My name is Armin.

My hopes lay in a dream that never came true.

My shattered destiny.


	2. Not Yet Broken

**Disclaimer: Frankly, I don't own Neopets, and you people better well know it. I don't own either of the Evanescence songs featured in this chapter.**

I lay on my bed, thumbing through the pages of my old journal. Yeah, to some a journal may be considered childish or feminine, but the blurred memories broke apart fear of that or many other petty things.

I flipped to an old, worn page, one whose words stung in my memory like a freshly cut wound.

_7th day of Storing, Y2_

_I feel strange. Like all of my life has slipped away without my knowing. I woke up a few days ago face down in the snow. It felt like I had been there a long time._

_I found this girl named Hannah buried in the snow. She was really nice, and very pretty. She told me she had been betrayed by a theif named Kanrik. By the sound of him, he sounds like a flea ridden mutt. _

_It was kinda weird. A few hours later, who would happen to come wandering into our cave, but that nasty old Gelert. He told us that he had been betrayed and he had left his guild. He mentioned that the Bringer had been set loose once more. We're leaving to go find him soon. _

_I think Kanrik has feelings for Hannah. He acted all weird, and wants me out of his sight so they can be alone together. She already gave me hope of a relationship, so I won't let this bum me._

I flipped through the rest of my journal. This was the last entry for a while. But, there, scrawled in the very back page, were a few lines of a song. A song I once knew, a song I knew I would never forget.

_"I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your prescence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone."_

I snapped the journal shut. I could almost feel the tears threatening to leak out of my bloodshot eyes. This song had been burned in my mind for three years, and I couldn't fall to pieces over it just now. I placed the journal back in its familiar place on my small bookshelf. I glanced at the clock that stood on my bed post. Two o' clock AM. I needed to sleep; tomorrow was work with that impartial boss. I scowled at the thought, then threw on the covers, and drifted into a dreamless state of unconsciousness.

- - - - - - - - -

The shrill shriek of my alarm clock woke me early. I rubbed my eyes wearily and headed to the bathroom. A fresh shower refused to alert me. I ignored it; I was used to this sort of thing by now. Wrapping my towel around my waist, I stepped out of the shower and stood before a cracked mirror.

I wasn't the same Bori I was a few years ago; that's for sure. My cheeks were hollowed, my eyes failed to present that twinkling and laughter. My fur looked slightly leaner, and I had definately shed a few pounds. I didn't look seventeen at all, I looked more like forty years had shown me the worst.

I slipped on a shirt and pants and shoved a comb through my unruly hair. No matter what I did to it, it never seemed to get any tidier. I gave up and left my apartment, heading for work. It was only a few convenient blocks from my rent. I had left the cold of Terror Mountain a few days after the incident in the Ice Caves. I didn't want to be reminded of it; I wanted to start a whole new life, forgetting all that happened, _including Hannah._

I shut the door of the book shop, panting. A young Aisha looked up at me and smiled.

"Run here, did you? Don't you think you're a little late?"

"Oh, hey, Diana. Er, sorry... didn't realize I... well, never mind..."

Diana smiled. She was a very pretty girl, with shoulder length blonde hair and dashing blue eyes, I will admit. She moved behind the counter and walked up to me, comb in hand. "I think you look a little disgruntled, don't you?" She took the comb and stroked my hair. I stared blankly at her, then backed away.

"Er... thanks." I didn't like the entire prospect of her advancing on me like that, treating me like a was a child.

She frowned. "I don't think it's entirely neat, let me just-"

"No, I'm fine, really." I said quickly, just as the bell above the shop door tinkled, announcing the arrival of the blue Nimmo who ran the shop, Kaster. He smiled warmly at Diana, and looked around.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but, oh! I see you've done a great job cleaning up, Diana." He beamed at her, then snuck me a glare.

"Oh, no, sir, see, I didn't do it myself, Armin helped me." I blinked at her.

"_Oh._" He said with a look of disbelief. "Well, since you and Armin have done such a good job here, I'll just-"

"Sir?"

"Yes, Diana?"

"Well, I was wondering, well, since we got here extra early to do the cleaning and stuff, which is really our jobs, you know, I wondered, well, oh, never mind, it would be too silly to ask..." She said, feining a blush, and continued her work.

"No, Diana, go on..."

"Well..." She continued, drawing a deep breath, as though about to announce that a bomb was placed in the Book shop, and could detonate any minute, "I wanted to know if Armin and I could have the morning off." She said hurridly, turning an even deeper shade of crimson. I stared at her. Kaster blinked for a few minutes, as though to say no, but then his expression twisted into a uncomfortably knowing smile.

"Oh, I _see,_" he said. "Well, you have the morning. Do as you please."

Diana beamed, then thrust out her hand, saying, "Come on, Armin!" And without waiting for a response, led me out of the shop, still clutching my hand. As soon as we were out of earshot, I turned to her.

"What the heck was that all about?" I said, wrenching my paw out of her grasp.

"I just saved your ass, so act a little grateful!"

"Great. Now he thinks we're going out or something," I hissed.

She paused for a moment. Then, in a lower voice, she added, "Well, there's honestly no reason we're not..."

"No reason!" I repeated, a hint of hysteria in my voice. "There's no-"

"Look, do you want me to go back in there and tell him the truth, get you fired, and cry over your loss as if I'm watching some soap opera?"

"No." I sighed. "Then it's a date?"

She beamed.

I took her hand reluctantly, then walked down with her to her 'dream date', (or, in simpler terms me and you can understand, a diner on the edge of town). I paused at the door, but was dragged along by my hopeless date. We sat down at a table away from the commotion in the middle of the diner. I stood up straight away, thinking of an excuse to get away from her.

"I'm going to get us some drinks," I said stupidly, then walked over to the counter, where the clerk was muttering to himself, but noticing me, he snapped to attention, and asked raptly, "What would you like, sir?" without hardly looking at me.

"Oh, I dunno, two coffees, I guess..."

"Will that be strong?" He said turning to face me. His eyes grew wide at the sight of me, and muttered, "Oh... oh my... Armin, is that _you?_"

"In the flesh... Henry?"

"Er, no, Harry, but good, considering it's been thousands of years," He laughed despite himself. Quickly he lowered his voice, then looked around cautiously to see if anyone was eavesdropping. "Look. I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but, I think you need to know... it's about Hannah..."

He had my full attention. "What? What happened to her?"

He paused for a second."Well, since you left the mountain, quite a lot has happened. Rumors about your whereabouts were rampant, considering you had been one of Hannah's friends... but most of them started by Kanrik... filthy mutt..."

"WHAT did he say about me?"

"He said... well, different things. There was one story of how you had sold yourself as a prostate because you were desperate for money... but I doubt that was Kanrik... not his thing, really..."

"Would you please get to the point?" I said impatiently, bringing my fist down on the counter so hard that attracted the attention of a few curious customers.

"Well... they believe you're dead."

"Not suprised, really, I only wondered whether they'd miss me or not."

"But that's not the half of it. Hannah, of course, didn't believe it, so she and Kanrik set off to find you-"

"Why did SHE bring HIM! She knows how much I hate his guts!"

"Don't ask me, I don't know!" He said in frustration. "But I know thata few days later, Kanrik returned from the search empty handed, with neither Hannah nor you... said she got killed or something..."

"_No,_" I stared at him. "She can't be..." I said in almost a whisper.

"Well, that's it. It's hard to believe it... but Kanrik had her coat... it was all bloody..."

"No! I don't believe it..." I ran out of the bar, tears stinging my face, oblivious to Diana's calls to me...

I didn't stop until I was home. I ripped out my diary, and turned to that last uncontinued page. I whipped out a pen from my pocket, and wrote under the words "leave me alone"...

_"You don't remember me_

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do..._

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live _

_To breathe_

_You're taking over me..."_

I clutched my pen in my hand, tears now streaming down my face.

I knew what I had to do.

And I was ready.


	3. Just Friends?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the company of Neopets.**

Tipped off by my old childhood friend, I set off to Terror Mountain in search of Hannah. I stopped by an old tackle shop on the shores of Roo Island, weary from driving the whole way there. It was apparently the most popular lodge on the island; the owner did his business well, running a hotel for tourists from Neopia Central, all the while facinating Neopets with his sishing capability, and selling tack for outrageous prices. Nevertheless, I rented a room for the night and inquired about the dock.

"Wha, now laddie?" The old seaman eyed me suspiciously. "You say you be wantin' to go up to the Mount'n?"

"Yes."

He threw back his head in laughter, displaying a wide, toothless smile. "You crazy? You ain't be getting no one to take you up thar! It's a dangerous journey, ice and such. Now, why you be wantin' to-"

"Are you positive no one can take me?"

"Sure. And the worst bit is, pirates be swarmin' th' area! I hear rumors about the Revenge, The Black Pawkeet and such folks," he said, in a near whisper.

Discourages, I left the shop, deciding to take a walk on the beach and clear my mind. I strolled down the beach until I could no longer hear the banging of the shop door, the Roo Island merchandise owner screaming and haggling with Neopets, or even the hum of the Merry Go Round. I was alone. Or... at least I thought.

"THIS WAY, CREW!"

I whirled around. The sound had come from behind a bunch of trees on my right. Silence. I listened closer...

"You know, you really don't have to be so loud about it."

"There's no one around for miles!"

"..."

Another voice cut in. "Uh, captain, since when does Scurvy Island have a _Merry Go Round?_"

"WHAT! Oh drat..."

"And if this was Scurvy Island, there would be people around for miles..."

"Okay, I get it!" The voice came closer. "God, Talak, were you reading the map _upside down?_"

The trees ruffled for a minute, then out stepped an immensely frustrated Usul, followed by a red Kyrii and an Orange Wocky. He paused, apparently surveying the area. His sky blue eyes settled on me.

"I told you there were people here," he muttered before striding over to me. "Look, kid. You didn't hear anything, right?"

I stood up, staring at him. he was hardly older than me, with untidy blonde hair and a slightly muscular build. He wore a cotton shirt and loose pants; and a red sash giving his hair a cleaner, if not messier, look.

"Well, I definately heard _something._"

"No, you didn't." He looked over me once more. "What's your name?"

"Armin. And you would be Garin?" I asked.

"Yep." Turning to his friends, he gloated, "I told you I had fans." He turned back to me. "Look, Armin, you aren't going to tell anyone we were here. _Anyone_. Kapeesh?"

Suddenly an idea flashed across my mind. "Garin... let's strike a deal."

"Er.. wha?"

"A deal. I promise I won't tell anyone you've been on Roo Island if you do something for me. You're outlaws, you know, and I bet the Defenders of Neopia would love to get their paws on the likes of you."

"NEVER! The fangirls will come to my aid!"

"Oh... _right,_ but remember, Judge Hog is a man."

"How do you know he's not rainbow?"

"_Jacques _is rainbow."

"Egad! He has found yet another way to blackmail us!"

"_WHAT!_ That didn't even cross my mind..."

Garin looked ready to throw something. "ALL RIGHT, SO JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT?"

"You know how to get to Terror Mountain?"

"Wah? Ice boulders, avalanches, and Indigo tap dancing Meepits. Oh, the danger!"

"Move aside." Jacques pushed past Garin and came face to face with me. "Yeah, we can take you there. But we're pirates, not cruise guides. Don't expect any more outbursts from Garin, hence the help you get from the Pawkeet."

"Oh... and Jacques, I got some Usuki-"

"SHUT IT!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A few hours later, Garin and his crew had successfully set sail. I had board of the galley, where Garin had related to me some exiting yet utterly grotesque stories of his adventures below deck. ("Oh... masturbation hurts! Especially with a fish...") The sunset outside had just diminished, and I was laying down just as Garin walked in.

"Hey, Armin. Mind if we talk?"

"Sure," I said, sitting up.

He sat down beside me and looked into my eyes. "You know, Hannah talked about you a lot."

I perked up. "You know her?"

He laughed. "Know her? I lived 15 years with her. I'm her brother."

"You still keep in touch, then?"

"Not much. I'm a pirate, I have little time for social chat outside the crew. I have only been living for three years." He sighed with pleasure.

I didn't say anything. My life was completely opposite... my last three years were hell...

"I wasn't yet a pirate when you met Hannah. After you left, she came crying to me. She said she didn't want you to leave..."

"She wouldn't care. She was in love with Kan-"

"She did care! After you left, she didn't want to carry out her plans to get married. Kanrik was pissed."

"But she still went accompanied by him to the Ice Caves-"

"Who have you been getting your info from?" He said, looking taken aback. "She went alone. Only a few months ago. Didn't want Kanrik with her. She said it was something she needed to do alone." He looked at me for a second. "Were you... in love with her?"

I looked down, avoiding his gaze. He seemed to understand.

"She understood that you had feelings for her, but didn't understand the depth of it..."

"It doesn't matter. If she loves him, it's what she wants. I'm not going to hold her back from her true love," I choked on the last two words.

Garin looked away for a moment, then stood up, walked across the galley, and looked back at me. "Armin? Come with me. There's something I want to show you." I followed him up on deck, and to the railing of the ship. He seemed to be peering at the borders of a faraway island. He glanced at me. "Tell me, what do you see?"

"I see an island. I don't know the name, though."

"And what do you think I see?"

"Er... I dunno... water?"

He smiled. "Maraqua, yes. If I ever do give up piracy, and trust me, that won't be soon, I would like to go and live among that splendid kingdom. I have... well, _family_, you might say, there." Upon seeing my look of disgust, he added, "Oh, not like that. I mean, Isca. Look, at first I had no feelings for her. I thought she was annoying and in my way. See, later, I saw her as a friend... and now as more than that."

I frowned. Surely Hannah wasn't the same? I'm sure she saw me as an annoyance, much less a friend, the entire time... unless I was being self-conscious.

"Am I right in guessing that your reason to go find her is that you might have a second chance with my sister?"

"I don't want a life with her. I just want to get her out of there."

"Armin. I don't mean to discourage you, but she's been gone for months."

"Then what are you saying about all this Isca and you stuff?"

"I mean that you and Hannah may still have a life together... as friends."

"That's not what you were saying about you and Isca. You're, what, engaged?"

"Yes, I'm glad to say that we _are,_ as a matter of fact. But the point is Armin, even if you do succeed in the oh-so-difficult task of finding Hannah, don't push it, kay?"

"She's your sister, I think you should be a little more supportive, don't you think? Or why don't you go obsess about your love life a little more?"

"Oh, yeah," he said dreamily, "Isca's my Crabbe to my Goyle, my ketchup to my mustard, my Adam to my Donna... hey, wait, THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

An awkward silence followed. We stared at each other for a while, trying to make out what each other was thinking. I was still firm in my journey to find Hannah; I wasn't going to let anything he said veer me away from that. But... maybe he was right about forgetting my love for her and resuming my life... No, I couldn't... she was all I had to live for...

"You know, Garin, I had no clue you were this intelligent."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

- - - - - - - - -

_Author's note: The Isca thing branched off my story His Hidden Emotions. Only the last chapter had any effect on this story whatsoever, the first three chapters have nothing to do with his story._


	4. Hope

**Disclaimer: I am in no way related to the Neopets company, I am only, like so many, just an obsessive fan.**

The next couple of days passed quicky. Apparently, Garin didn't find it fit to loot any rich merchants along the way, giving the impression that he cared deeply for his sister. For that I was grateful. The sea didn't quite agree with my stomach, and I often found myself hurling overboard. I was almost estatic when I noticed the air getting chiller, and the occasional iceberg pockmarking the surface of the blue water. But...

"Well, I guess this is as far as we can go."

Garin was standing on the deck, surveying the area. We were looking out on a plane of evergreens. They were still alive, though not flourishing, as they had been in Neopia Central.

"The trees get thinner from here on out," Jacques explained. "The icebergs get larger, and more frequent, and we can't take a risk like that. There's a small settlement a few miles north, where you can make contacts."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Jacques. You've been a great help. You, and Garin, and the rest of the Pawkeet. I thank you."

"Much obliged, much obliged. However, we need to get going. We don't want to be sighted here."

"Wait, Armin... before you go, I need to show you something," Garin cut Jacques sermon short. He motioned for me to follow him into his room. It was a small, dark room that apparently served many purposes. In one corner was a desk with a map tacked onto it. In another, was a small wooden bed. Various other small desks and shelves littered the room, making me wonder how Garin would survive if the Pawkeet was sunken.

"Here..." Garin pulled out a drawer from the desk. He then rummaged at the bottom, and uncovered a small knob. This he turned, and sprung open, revealing a secret compartment. He reached inside of it and pulled two things out... a locket, and something encased in leather. He handed me the locket, somewhat reluntantly, then began, "Hannah gave me this when we were kids. Her words were, 'To the one who needs it most.' See, Mom passed this on to her when she died. She had said it had been enchanted by a Light Faerie some years ago. In the darkest of times, it will light your path, or something like that. Then our father died. We had no place to go, so we kinda ran off and did our own thing. I, became a pirate, but she preferred something more 'exiting'. What could be more exiting than this life, I do not know, but she was always kinda weird like that. Hated pirates, I'll tell you that." He paused. "It's painful to give it to you, it brings back so many memories. But... your needs are greater than mine." He placed it in my hand.

I turned it over. It was solid gold, yet it felt warm in my hand. I put it around my neck, and swore not to let anything happen to it. Garin moved over to the next item. He picked up the next item, and from it unsheathed a silver dagger.

"Trust me," he said, with an expression that was anything but humorous. "You'll need this."

- - - - - - - - - - -

I left the Pawkeet with a new sense of importance. Garin did expect me to succeed. That gave me courage.

The miles went quickly under my feet. By sundown, I had reached the village and rented a room in the local inn. Before settling down in my room, I ordered a cup of coffee and sat down, predicting how I was going to work out the next few days.

"Will that be all?" A Gelert (apparently the waiter) asked me.

"I'm fine," I answered. Within minutes, he was back with my coffee.

"Wait.. you're... no... you can't be Armin?"

I looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know my name?"

He pulled up a chair and sat. "My name is Cedric. I used to know Hannah. We both scrapped jobs here and there, picking up what we could. Our paths crossed a few times-"

"Still, how does everyone around here seem to know me?" I said quickly, looking around at the only two other occupants of the room, a Bruce and an Aisha who were chatting hurridly, and stopped when they saw me looking at them. I turned back to Cedric.

"Well... Hannah has been looking all over for you. She came in here about three years ago asking anyone if they had seen 'A white Bori with sky blue eyes that goes by the name of Armin'. Since you're the only one of the type that has passed by here in a while, we naturally assumed it was you. I would assume we remember because of the look of panic she had on her face. One wouldn't forget a look like that quickly."

I frowned. "You mean you have seen them-" I motioned to the Bruce and Aisha- "before?"

"They've been here for a few months... don't know what they want. Don't talk much, either." He paused, looking worried. "Hope they leave soon, I don't like the thought of strangers lurking..." He paused, obviously trying to change the subject. "Hold on, Armin... you haven't heard about what happened to Hannah?"

"Cedric... I don't know the full story. That's part of the reason I came here. I need to find her."

"Armin... Hannah went looking for you two months ago. Kanrik-" I cringed -"didn't like it. Didn't like it at all, but he and Hannah went searching the Ice Caves, thinking you might have gone back to your home, since the Bori have re-established their colony. You weren't there, so Kanrik dragged her back. Mind you, Kanrik isn't a very good boyfriend, I've heard they've been clashing-"

"So Hannah's all right?" I said, my heart skipping a beat.

"Er... well, she disappeared last week. Kanrik thinks she might have gone back to another remote area of the Ice Caves that he didn't want her exploring, but he couldn't bother with her."

I stared at him incredulously. "So she's been missing a week and he hasn't bothered to go look for her?"

"Nope, the bastard."

I stood up, eyes flashing. "Damn him... she could be dead by now... if only I'd gotten here sooner!" I turned to Cedric. "Could you help me find what supplies I'll need?"

"Sure, Armin," he grinned, "but I'm coming with you. I'm not missing out on an opportunity to boost my name like this."


	5. Fallen

**Disclaimer: I am in no way related to the Neopets company, I am only an obsessive fan who will one day take over Neopia as I have enslaved the Meepits. Carry on...**

We were on our way by the next morning. Cedric had supplied us with enough equipment to last about a week. Secretly I hoped to myself that we wouldn't be more than a few days.

Cedric was estatic about the trip. He had never done anything so interesting in my life, and he seemed itching to prove himself. I had known him less than twenty four hours, but I could tell his meaning was sincere. This was something I wanted to do alone, but he needed me, and I, him.

We traveled through the snow for a few hours. It was getting deeper and thicker the closer we actually got to the caves. The white dust swirled around my face and blinded us, but we pushed on. This was not going to stop us.

We reached a small cave by sunset. Or, at least, I guessed it was sunset, considering that the sky was too gray to see correctly. We settled down and made camp for the night. I lit a fire, then sat back, weary from traveling. I looked around the cave absentmindedly. Something was oddly familiar...

"Hannah." I said finally.

"Sorry?" Cedric looked up from the fire he was preparing.

"This is the place where I first met her. Conscious, I mean. This is the cave Hannah and I stayed in three years ago..."

Cedric raised his eyebrows.

"She had been laying in the snow for hours, I couldn't just leave her there!"

"Bet Kanrik would have."

I scowled. "Let's just not talk about him, okay?" I muttered, getting to my feet. "I'm going for a walk in the caves."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I had taken the familiar route into the heart of the mountain; the one Kanrik, Hannah and I had used years ago. When I took time to think about it, it really was beautiful. The gleam on the ice almost made me smile...

Something caught my eye. A green piece of cloth was caught on a nearby stalagmite. I blinked. It couldn't be...

I picked it up and examined it. It looked like it was torn off an article of clothing... but surely it couldn't be Hannah's skirt?

My thoughts were cut short by a cracking noise under my feet. I looked down just in time to see the ice breaking; I grabbed desperately for something, but slipped out of reach, and down, down, down...

Then it all went black.

- - - - - - - - -

"Oh... my head..."

I blinked. Oh... now I remembered. I had fallen through the ice; the shattered pieces still lay around me. I looked up into a hole four feet in diameter.

"Cedric!" I screamed.

I sighed. I had wandered too far away for him to hear me. At any rate, I could not stay here. As I got to my feet; a sharp pain went through my shoulder, hurling me back to the slippery floor. . Painfully, I got to my feet.

If anything, the bottom layer of ice was far prettier than the one above. I would probably have stopped to admire it had not my shoulder been bleeding profusely. It was composed of many twists and turns that could get one lost in a matter of minutes. It didn't matter, as I plunged on. Anything was better... I must not give up.

Three hours later, I sat down with a thud. My shoulder had gotten worse; I didn't have anything to stop the bleeding. Weariness was slowly taking over me...

Something else grabbed my attention. Another piece of green cloth was lying on the ice a couple feet away from me. Hurridly, I picked it up. It matched the other material. Further inspection found it to be bloodstained. Not dried blood... this blood was fresh.

I had no doubt. Hannah was somewhere here in the Ice Caves, and I was going to find her.


End file.
